Olivia Chadwick
History Olivia is a very powerful mutant, and a very powerful user of her gift. But before she was a Mutant, a X-Men, a lover. She was born to a family of 4 Her Mom, Dad, and 2 twin siblings. Being the 3rd child she always felt least loved, so she was rebellious. In middle school she always misbehaved and did everything teachers said not to. The night she vandalized her Principals car she got suspended. Her parents were so Angry and yelled at her in the car ride home. When they were half way home a Semi truck was coming near them and this is where her powers activated. She managed to generate a force-field that deflected the car, and then she accidently exploded their wheel. She was so scared and felt like a Monster with these gifts. Olivia being only 16 she was so scared. She learned to control her Advanced Molecular Manipulation. On her 17th birthday Olivias powers grew as she got Telepathy, she heard everyones thoughts and what they were going to do. She was at the school as a student at the time to Charles and Jean helped her control this gift. Now she can do range of effects like; Illusions, mind reading, Empathy, telepathic links, etc. She is now 20 and is apart of the X-Men using her gift for good, not evil. Personality/ Appearance Olivia "Liv" Is strong headed caring and a smart ass. She has ashy blonde hair average hair, average height,. She had a slim figure and never judged others. She was a cheerleader but being that it taught her to be Nice and caring, not a brat. Powers and Abilities * Telepathy: Olivia has great potential for Telepathy but has only had it for 3 years. * Advanced Molecular Manipulation: Amber is a advanced mutant at this gift. She can manipulate molecules in objects, people, and herself. ** Force-Field Generation/Manipulation: She can manipulate and generate force fields by pushing together molecules causing them to form a shield ** Molecular Combustion: She can cause molecules to speed up to the point they combust, Olivia has been seen to do this on one person, and many objects. ** Molecular Acceleration: Olivia has the ability to speed up molecules causing them to catch fire. ** Advanced Molecular Immobilization: She can slow down/ fully stop molecules causing people to slow down or freeze. ** Healing: The ability to heal people by repairing their molecules ** Intangibility: She can shift her own molecules or others giving her the ability to phase through objects. ** Invisibility: The ability to alter ones self or others molecules to become invisible ** Creating: Olivia has the ability to generate molecules/ Create to give her the ability to make objects or create weapons ** Molecular Repair: Olivia can repair molecules to their original state she can turn people from stone back to normal etc. ** Molecular Cloning: The Ability to clone ones molecules to make a clone of themselves or others